


Area 51

by jessgrabo



Category: Spaceballs (1987), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrabo/pseuds/jessgrabo
Summary: Goose needs help, so Carol and Peter go to his rescue.





	Area 51

Peter was chilling on the couch in the training room, playing on his phone, and avoiding Sam and Bucky ... mainly avoiding Sam and Bucky. Laughing at a good meme, a flash of light causes Peter to scream and fall backwards off the couch. Working up the courage to peek, a cheerful laugh rests his mind.  
“Hi Ms. Danvers.” Peter smiles, plopping himself back on the couch and grinning at the woman before him, before returning his gaze to his phone.  
“Hey Peter Parker.” She winks, sitting next to the boy and sipping from her drink. “What ya doing?” Carol asks, looking over Peter’s shoulder at the phone.  
“Well…” Peter blushes red and attempts to click out of his Instagram before Carol can see.  
“Nice try spider-boy.” Carol laughs, grabbing the phone and looking closer at the screen. “Area 51?” She questions.  
Peter shakes his head slightly. “It’s an internet joke, people say they’re gonna storm the facility to find all the aliens.” He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Stupid right?”  
Carol stands up, suddenly wearing her uniform. “They have my cat.” The woman states, tossing the phone onto the couch behind her.  
“What?!” Peter jumps up, ignoring his phone. “They have your cat!?”  
Carol nods. “Wanna help me break Goose out?” She offers, smirking at the teenager beside her.  
“Duh!” Peter shouts quickly, twisting his bracelet and watching the suit engulf him. “I mean…” he stutters, attempting to tone down his excitement. “We have to stop this animal abuse.”  
“Hold on.” Carol laughs, offering an arm that Peter eagerly grabs on to.  
Making it to the outskirts of Area 51, Carol and Peter slowly walk towards the first gate.  
“So…” Carol begins. “You’re signed up for the “invasion” right?” Glancing at Peter from the corner of her eye.  
Sheepishly, Peter looks around, his mask covering his exact expression. “So uh… okay yes.” He admits.  
“Good job kid.” Carol applauds. “I started it by the way.” She whispers, stopping Peter in his tracks.”  
“Seriously?!?” The boy practically shout in shock.  
Carol laughs. “Yep, Nick bet that I wouldn’t, now he’s dealing with all this internet crap.” The two heroes laugh together while sneaking past the guards and cameras.  
“Get down!” Peter mumbles, webbing a camera before it could catch the duo, Captain Marvel simply nods while knocking two guards into a closet. Blasting a door, Carol walks through confidently, Peter close on her heels. “Wait? Why didn’t Mr. Fury just get Goose for you?”  
“He’s just jealous the Goose loves me more than him.” Carol rolls her eyes, hearing the web shoot past her head and blocking a camera while another web blocks some guards behind them.  
Peter chuckles, running past Carol to start frantically typing away on the keyboard in front of the monitors. “Here kitty, kitty.” He mumbles, clicking down the multiple screens and turning off certain cameras.  
“We’re looking for high energy lock down areas.” Carol adds, plugging in her wrist monitor and transferring the data she had.  
“Gotcha.” Peter quickly copies the path onto Carol’s monitor. “Let’s go!”  
With Carol in the lead, the two make a quick trip down through the maze of metal corridors, beeping noises and locked doors. After dragging Peter away from a door making very Wookie sounding shouts, Carol stops in front of a metal door eight feet wide.  
“Stand back.” She says, about ready to blast the door, Peter stepping behind her, anxiously watching from over the woman’s shoulder.  
Carol lets out the blast right as the door slides open, revealing a flash of red before a yell cuts above the beeping.  
“Fucking hell!!” The masked figure screams, dropping the box it was holding to reach down and swipe a hand under its knee, where the bottom part of the leg was now gone. “What the fuck was that for?! You just harmed a perfectly innocent citizen going for a shitty walk on a shitty night… which was only made shitty by you.” He adds, cursing here and there to decorate his sentence.  
Peter, in shock, clutches onto Carol’s arm while watching the dust fall back to the ground, confusion growing when Carol simply shakes her head with a small laugh.  
“Chill out Wilson.” The woman steps around the figure to find her cat, leaving the two red-clad heroes facing one another.  
“Wilson…” Peter whispers, visibly struggling to place the name, while looking up at the red and black mask. The boy recognized the suit and colorful language, but had yet to come face to face with the ever popular “Merc’ with a mouth.”  
“Danvers! I WILL shoot your fucking cat!” The masked man shouts, shaking his head when Carol simply laughs in response. Peter is pretty sure he hears Ms. Danvers call out good luck in response. Looking at the shorter man, the current amputee offers a hand. “Wade Wilson, you can call me Deadpool, Mr. Pool, Asshole, Freaky Dude, Wade, Wilson, Scarface, really whatever, just don’t call me during Golden Girls.”  
Peter shakes Wade’s hand, smiling at the childlike happiness of the man. “Peter-Man, ugh, Spider-Man.”  
Cringing at his slip up, Wade simply chuckles, slapping Peter on the shoulder before picking up his box, and hopping down the corridor on one foot.  
“Wait! Mr. Wilson! Should you be walking?” Peter calls after him, concern evident in the boy’s voice.  
“I should be decaying faster than Hollywood’s last original movie.” Wade replies. “And besides, I'm freaking king of hopscotch!” Hopping in a circle to prove his point, Peter stifles a confused laugh.  
“Ready kid?” Carol asks, appearing by Peter’s side with Goose curled up in her arms.  
“Uh, yeah…” Peter says, watching as the anti-hero hops out of sight. “But what did he take?” He asks, following Carol in the opposite direction Deadpool went.  
“You don’t want to know Peter Parker.” Carol replies, rubbing her eyes before carefully handing Goose to Peter, who happily accepts the cat cuddling into his arms.  
Shrugging in defeat, Peter follows the glowing woman out and prepared for the trip back to the Avengers compound. 

Hours later, Peter was sleeping back at May’s apartment when a sudden pounding on his window wakes him up. Groggily sitting up, Peter barely makes out the S.O.S in Morse code being tapped against the glass.  
With a groan, the boy makes his way to the window, and almost screams at the sight of Deadpool sitting on his window sill.  
“Hey Peter-Man!” The masked man falls into Peter’s room, ignoring the confused stare on Peter’s face. “I got something for you!” The man says, pulling a purple box out from the fanny pack around his waist.  
Reaching into the box, Wade pulled out something the size of his fist, and dumps the rest of the contents into his mouth. Chewing the crunchy material, Wade shakes his head, flinging the remaining pieces around the room.  
“Here. A gift, a reminder of your trip to Area 51 if you will.” Wade offers Peter the item in his hand.  
Taking it carefully, Peter looks into his hands to see a plastic toy Yogurt doll… the shock setting in while Deadpool starts to crawl out the window again.  
“Spaceballs the cereal?” Peter questions, eyes wide and voice small.  
“And Spaceballs the doll.” Wade nods, quoting with a very nasally Mel Brooks impression, then yanks his mask back over his mouth and chin. “Nice meeting ya kid.” Offering the teen a salute, before backflipping off the window sill, screaming something about flying to hell.  
Laughing Peter shuts and locks his window, looking back down at the figurine in his hand. Ms. Danvers was right, Peter didn’t really want to know.


End file.
